<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Newsies X The Greatest Showman AU by i_need_more_sleepzzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430612">Newsies X The Greatest Showman AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_need_more_sleepzzz/pseuds/i_need_more_sleepzzz'>i_need_more_sleepzzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, The Greatest Showman (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe- The Greatest Showman, F/M, Jack gets hit in the face, the greatest showman au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_need_more_sleepzzz/pseuds/i_need_more_sleepzzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's The Greatest Showman but with the Newsie characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kelly &amp; Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinashesgay/gifts">tinashesgay</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I loved this AU idea that moveyourelbow had so I wanted to make it a reality. For the most part it's the same as the greatest showman, but I tweaked some of the plot points just a bit to work better with the characters.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack meets Katherine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer heat was beginning to fade, as the cool breeze blew. Jack Kelly knew this meant that winter was coming, and that this would only make long days selling papes more insufferable, but he was willing to ignore that fact and just take in the time he’d have of the autumn beauty.<br/>

And on the topic of beauty, there one passed by. The 11-year old boy rushed over. “Good afternoon, ma’am. Care for a pape?” He said, offering one to the girl roughly his age.<br/>

She laughed. Her auburn ringlets swayed on her head as it shook. Jack couldn’t help but find himself fawning over her. He hadn’t even noticed the man that had approached next to her until he cleared his throat.<br/>

“Who are you? What do you want?” Jack looked up at the man, and assumed he must’ve been the girl’s father.<br/>

He stuttered, “Jack Kelly, sir. Would you care to buy a pape?” He glanced back at the girl, who still had a faint smile on her face.<br/>

“Dirty gutter rat,” the man muttered. Jack was hurt. Physically. He hadn’t even realized what happened at first, but suddenly he was holding his face, and it felt sore. He had been hit. Hard. “Stay away from my daughter.” That was the last thing Jack heard before he was able to look up, all he saw was the back of the man, walking away and holding his daughter’s arm as she glanced over her shoulder to look back at him.<br/>

~~~<br/>

“Are you alright?” Jack heard later that evening, just as the sun was beginning to go down. He was sitting on the steps of an apartment building, and he lifted his head from his hands to see the same girl he had met earlier that day.<br/>

“I’m fine, miss.” He glanced around, wanting to be sure that her father wouldn’t come and hit him again.<br/>

“Katherine.” the girl said, holding out her hand. “Katherine Pulitzer. You’re Jack Kelly, right?” she asked. Jack, slightly confused, took her hand.<br/>

“That would be my name, yes.” He let go of her hand and stood up. “Why you askin’?”<br/>

“I was wondering if you’d still be willing to let me buy a paper?” She pulled a penny from a pocket. Jack felt a small smile on his face, but he scoffed a little.<br/>

“You’re lucky. I just happen to have one left.” This was a blatant lie, and Katherine could see the stack he still had, but she decided not to say anything about it.<br/>

“I’m sorry about my father.” She glanced towards the pavement, gently kicking her shoe against it. “He worries about me too much. He’s sending me away to finishing school.” She looked into the eyes of the boy in front of her. “I don’t know what the future will be.” Her eyes were glassy as she said this. Jack couldn’t help but feel bad for her.<br/>

“I do,” he said gently smiling towards her. Her smile back was all he needed to unravel himself to her. “I close my eyes, and I can see a world that’s waiting up for me, that I call my own. Santa Fe.” He couldn’t help but smile just thinking of it. “And I'm free, like the wind like I'm gonna live forever. It's a feelin' time can never take away! 'Cause every night I lie in bed. The brightest colors fill my head, a million dreams are keeping me awake. When I dream, on my own, I'm alone but I ain't lonely. For a dreamer, night's the only time of day.”<br/>

“How poetic,” Katherine teased. Jack smiled, feeling a little embarrassed, but he continued anyway.<br/>

“If you want, I betcha you could see it too. Close your eyes, come with me!”<br/>

“I can’t,” Katherine suddenly bursted. Jack was taken aback. “I’m sorry. I’d love too, it’s just-”<br/>

“You can’t be friends with a ‘gutter rat’, can’t ya.” Jack’s shoulders slumped, as he turned away.<br/>

“It’s not that!” Katherine grabbed his shoulder to pull him back. “It’s just, the sun’s about to set, and my father doesn’t know I’m gone. I have to get back home before he notices. I’m sorry.” She turned to leave. Jack grabbed her arm.<br/>

“Wait!” He shouted, and his face started turning pink as she looked back. “I, um, can I see youse again?” he stammered, somewhat hopefully.<br/>

“I’ll write you, from school, if you want,” she replied, in the same gentle tone Jack had asked in.<br/>

“I’d love that,” he resolved, letting go of her wrist. He watched her as she hurried off, the last light of day shining upon her, and he couldn’t help but find himself fawning over her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack proposes to Katherine</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nearly 10 years of exchanging letters and sneaking in visits as often as possible, Jack and Katherine had grown quite fond of each other. Jack had known she was special from the moment he had laid eyes on her, and he was willing to do anything for her.<br/>
Until he had met her, Jack always had been saving a couple of extra pennies every day to go to Santa Fe one day. But over the years, his ambitions changed, and before he knew it he was saving his pennies to be able to give Katherine a good life with him. He knew that the Pulitzer’s were a wealthy family and that he would never be able to match her current lifestyle, but he had enough to be able to keep them afloat, and he hoped that would be enough for her.<br/>
~~~<br/>
Jack approached the front door of the Pulizter house. Typically, he had come to visit Katherine by going up to her window so that her father wouldn’t catch him. But this time was different. This time he would be looking Pulitzer straight in the eye.<br/>
The door opened before he even had the chance to knock. Mr. Pulitzer himself was standing there. Jack had to take a moment to collect himself, as he had been expecting to be greeted by a servant.<br/>
“Sir, I’ve come for your daughter,” Jack started.<br/>
“Obviously,” Pulitzer stated sourly. He had been aware of the relationship between his daughter and Jack. Although he had tried to ignore it, he now knew that he’d have to deal with it.<br/>
“I might seem nothing more than a ‘gutter rat’ to you, but I promise that I can give Katherine a life just as grand as it is now, and I’ll make sure she’s taken care of.” Jack nodded with each word, assuring not only Pulitzer but also himself of what he was saying.<br/>
Katherine came down the stairs, her bags packed, ready to go off with Jack. Pulitzer turned to look at her and saw the smile on her face. He knew he had to let her go. She wouldn’t listen to him if he tried to stop her, so this would just have to be a lesson she’d learn herself.<br/>
“She’ll be back,” he said, just loud enough for Jack to hear. He turned to face him. “Sooner or later, she’ll realize that, despite your promises, you can’t give her a good life, and she’ll have no other option but to come back home.”<br/>
That comment stung Jack a bit, but when Katherine came out the door and hugged him, all worries faded. They walked away from the house together knowing that nothing would tear them apart.<br/>
~~~<br/>
Katherine and Jack had gotten her things to their apartment before they went into the city. They wandered around that whole afternoon, looking in the shop windows and stopping to smell every flower that they saw.<br/>
“Do you know where we are?” Jack asked Katherine with a little smirk at one point during the evening, just as the sun was beginning to set. Katherine knew exactly where they were, but she decided to let Jack have his moment anyway.<br/>
“Where are we?” she asked, smiling as she looked up at him.<br/>
“We’re on the very street where I first met youse.” He took both her hands in his and pulled her close. She laughed, her auburn ringlets swaying just like they had so many years ago. He couldn’t believe he had found the most beautiful girl in the world on this street. “I know you already agreed to marry me, but I thought this should be done properly like,” he grinned widely as he dropped down to one knee, pulling out a ring. Katherine felt her eyes welling up with tears and her face filled with a smile.<br/>
“Oh Jack!” she squealed, covering her mouth with her hands.<br/>
“Katherine, I may have a million dreams, but the only one that I care about coming true is you. Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?”<br/>
“Yes! Yes, Jack of course I will!” Katherine couldn’t help the tears coming out, she was so happy. Jack stood up and hugged Katherine, picking her up and spinning her around in the air. Her laughter was music to his ears.<br/>
“Katherine Kelly. Has a nice ring to it, if I do say so meself.” He smiled as he set her back down and kissed her on her forehead.<br/>
“Well, you know I’m a sucker for alliteration.” She smiled back before kissing him gently. He kissed back. As they pulled apart, Jack looked at Katherine as the last light of day shined upon her. He hadn’t thought that she could get any more beautiful, but here he was once again, finding himself fawning over her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it!!! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>